practice makes perfect
by cairo choco
Summary: she needed the advice and he was happy to give it. .kairiku.oneshot.drabbleish.


**t_itle_**; Practiced Kisses

**s_ummary_**; She need the advice and he was happy to give it.

**d_edicated _t_o_**; Cherry, who made me post this even if I didn't like it. ♥

* * *

"Why did you come to me?" 

"Because you _know these things._"

He swept back his silver hair and sighed. Riku had never been in love. What was he supposed to know about it? Yet Kairi had come to him for help, and he supposed he should at least give his input.

Plus, she'd shown up with cookies.

Grabbing the basket wafting with fresh-baked smells, he motioned to the chair across from him. "Does Sora ever talk to you about this stuff?" Kairi asked as she sat down.

Riku took a bite of a double chocolate chip. "Not really. He's pretty oblivious to these things." At the disappointed look on her face, he added, "Though he does think it's his personal mission to stop guys from hitting on you."

She stirred her ice tea idly. "Oh…? Well, he doesn't have to worry about that. It's like everyone at school thinks I'm… off… limits…" She stopped stirring as realization dawned on her.

Before she could decide whether to be angry or flattered, Riku spoke up. "What you need to do is catch him off guard."

"What?" The red-head pushed her ice tea away and stared at him thoughtfully. "How do I do that?"

"Like this." He leaned across the table and kissed her.

(_And maybe his lips lingered on hers just a little longer than necessary._)

He pulled back quickly and admired the reaction he'd received, smirking at its effectiveness.

Kairi was completely speechless.

xxx

She was back the next day, looking worried.

"What if I'm a bad kisser?" she said miserably, setting down another basket of cookies. "I mean, with my limited experience…" she waved of her kiss with Riku yesterday as if it didn't count.

(_And something within Riku twitched horribly._)

"You're stressing too much over it," he said.

Kairi sighed dramatically. "I guess so…"

He kissed her again, this time deliberately holding it out longer.

"There," he said, pulling away. "Now I can honestly say you're not a bad kisser."

She actually laughed.

xxx

The day after that Kairi still hadn't worked up the courage to kiss Sora.

"Should I be totally innocent or, like, seductive?" she wondered aloud while they munched on fudge and caramel drizzle.

Riku snorted, earning a dangerous look from Kairi and a sharp, "_What?_"

"You? Seductive?" he chortled into his ice tea. "Sorry Kai, but I don't think you can do seductive."

The red head set down her glass and stood up. "I can do anything I put my mind to." She said determinedly.

He just laughed again. "That's what the teachers say to make you feel good about yourself."

The redhead gave him a disapproving glance before plopping down on his lap.

"Your chair is over there," he said, eyeing her suspiciously. She flashed him a mischievous smile and rearranged her self so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Then she put her hands on his chest and leaned in even closer.

"I think I could do it if I tried," she whispered. Her lips brushed against his so, so softly. He tried to recapture them, but suddenly she leaped up and flounced away.

(_And grinned back at him, a triumphant look on her face._)

xxx

The next day when he saw her, Kairi still looked pleased that _she_ had been the one to leave _him_ speechless.

When she walked up to him, he knew exactly what she was going to say. But he got there first.

"I- mmph!" She was cut off as Riku pulled her against him and kissed her, right there on the spot.

(_And for the whole world to see._)

After a couple minutes of struggling to out-kiss each other, Riku leaned in and whispered in Kairi's ear,

"I win."

xxx

Though they spent every day after school talking about it, it was less about Kairi and Sora, and more about Kairi verse Riku.

It was a kind of game they played. There were no rules and the objective was to get the last kiss in.

And every night was the same. Kairi brought cookies and Riku made iced tea. They'd joke and flirt in a way that would eventually lead to kissing. They held to the routine and kisses with a passion.

Maybe there was one rule; they never spoke of the game outright. Hints were always buried behind questions and teasing.

"What do I do with my tongue?" Kairi giggled. Riku was happy to show her.

(_And Sora never noticed._)

xxx

Weeks later came another night like all the rest. Rain was pounding on the windows of the living room and the lights were subdued. They were having another battle of the tongues on the couch. Riku was winning.

(_And his hands found the buttons on Kairi's blouse._)

There was a brief knock on the front door and it swung open. "Riku, I left my raincoat last week and I could really use it-

…Oh."

They sat upright and stared wordlessly at Sora. Riku looked guilty. Kairi looked horrified.

After a few moments of silence, Sora finally mumbled an apology and shut the door.

Kairi gasped and scrambled up off the couch. She hurriedly redid her buttons and started for the door. Riku grabbed her arm.

"It won't do any good running after him," he said softly. She just looked at him as though he were crazy.

"But I've got to try." She replied, and pulled her arm free.

Kairi ran out into the rain.

xxx

Staring after her, Riku realized that, in this game, his real opponent hadn't Kairi. It was Sora.

(_And Sora had won anyways._)

/end

**

* * *

****a/_n_**; Um... I wasn't really taking this one seriously as I was writing it, so it kinda sucks. But a friend made me post it, for, as she says, what's the point of having a account if you aren't ever going to post stuff on it? And she makes a good point, I suppose. 

Review, s'il vous plait. D: Any tips you'd have for me are also very much appreciated.


End file.
